As Hogwarts Turns
by merrybelated
Summary: Eleven-year-old Luke and Noah meet on Platform 9 3/4, which blossoms into a magical friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mindlessly playing with a chocolate frog, a small blond boy sat on the edge of his chair, eagerly looking out of the train window. It was ten o'clock, a full hour before the train was due to leave, but Luke had insisted on arriving early so that he could meet every single first-year before they got sorted into houses. He was actually distantly familiar with the names and stories of most of the students because his mom and brother never stopped gossiping about various wizarding families. Regardless, Luke wanted to get an impression of all his classmates before they were divided up. At last someone burst onto the platform, juggling trunks and owls precariously on their cart. He knew this girl as Athena because his brother had been hopelessly pining over her elder sister all summer. Luke bounced up out of his seat to meet her.

'Hey, you're Athena, right?' Luke said, walking towards her.

'Yeah,' Athena responded hesitantly. 'You're Snyder? Is that right?'

"Yeah, I'm Luke! Luke Snyder. Nice to meet you! Let me help you with all this stuff! Wow I love your owl she looks amazing. Brand new I reckon. What's her name?" And with that Luke was completely in his milieu, speaking a million words a minute trying to get to know all his fellow first-years and making them feel right at home.

Soon enough there were hundreds of students on the train and the upper-year students were savouring the familiar sights and smells of the bustling chaos that the Hogwarts Express always provided. Luke, meanwhile, was standing in the doorway of a full compartment with Athena and a few other students, still keeping a keen eye out for new first-years to meet. His brother walked by muttering something about blocking the aisle but Luke wasn't listening as all his attention was on an unfamiliar face looking dumbfounded at the station around him. Through the train's window Luke couldn't hear what was going on but someone seemed to be impatiently telling the boy to stop blocking the barrier and the boy clumsily complying. Without even looking at his compartment-mates, Luke rushed against the stream of students to greet this lost looking boy.

Noah stood completely baffled. A fellow student had kindly shown him how to get onto the platform, but by the time he had gotten through the barrier he couldn't see her anywhere. He looked around in awe of his surroundings. In just two years the Army had brought he and his father around the world from Constantinople to India but nothing compared to what he was seeing now. He just got out of the way in time to avoid a collision with a tall looking kid much older than himself before looking around for someone who could tell him which car to board. Seeing no one, he smiled a little realizing that this was just the same as the normal world. Noah looked at the man beside him giving some last minute advice to his child. After the few seconds he spent mesmerized by the moving pictures on the newspaper under the man's arm, he tentatively tapped his shoulder to ask for help. But at this very moment he caught a glimpse of a blond head parting the crowd and walking in his direction. Noah didn't even notice the man responding to him as he looked transfixed at this boy.

'Hi', Luke said approaching the boy confidently. 'I'm Luke, and you are?'

'Noah. Yeah, I'm Noah. Um, could you tell me which car to get on please?' Noah said, relieved to have finally found some instructions.

'Oh sure' he replied, 'Just follow me, I think there's room in our compartment. Well if there isn't, it's okay we can squish you in. We're just over here.' Luke showed Noah up the stairs and into the compartment. 'Everybody, this is Noah.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a month since their fateful meeting on Platform 9 ¾ and school was in full swing. Noah had had a few sleepless nights after being sorted into a different house than Luke and Athena, but Luke hadn't backed down from his solemn promise that they would remain the best of friends. The castle now had a familiar feel and he had gotten completely used to the routine of classes, ghosts, and moving staircases. Nevertheless, he had only been part of this world for a month and so whenever he thought himself completely acclimatized, there was always something else he's have to get his mind around.

It was Friday evening and Noah was walking to the dining hall keeping a keen eye on the students around him, searching for Luke and Athena. He was on his tip-toes looking over the sea of heads when a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards a crook in the hallway. Luke and Athena stood there excitedly, giggling and shushing each other with their hands on their lips. When all the students had passed they finally allowed themselves to speak.

'We finally convinced them!' Athena started, grabbing Noah by the shirt 'After weeks and weeks of persuasion we got them good and they finally told us where it is!'

'And we should definitely go tonight; I mean no first years have ever been, ever!' Luke chimed in, being just as unhelpful as Athena. 'I wonder if you can get out from there!'

'Get out from _where_?' Noah asked impatiently? 'What are you guys talking about?' Luke and Athena had the best of intentions, but being in different houses meant that they spent far more time together in classes and the common room. They usually did an alright job filling Noah in on all the happenings but he still felt a little left out.

'Oh sorry,' Luke responded apologetically. 'Okay, so you know how my brother knows her sister?' Luke said, glanced over to Athena.

'Aaron's in loooooove,' Athena mocked. 'It's totally disgusting. He's always following Minny everywhere. I don't know how she deals with it.'

Luke ignored her. 'So a few weeks ago we were in the common room and Aaron was trying to get her sister to go somewhere called The Shack. And as soon as they noticed us they got all mad and nervous and made us promise not to tell anyone what we heard'

'So obviously we were curious.' Athena continued, eyes sparkling. 'I mean, we knew there was something we weren't supposed to know. I _desperately_ wanted to know about The Shack.' Athena paused dramatically.

'So basically we got dirt on Aaron and we made him tell us how to get to The Shack and we're gonna try and go tonight' Luke finished, succinctly.

'Lu-uke!' Athena whined loudly. '_I _was telling the story!'

Luke rolled his eyes and Noah laughed at their constant antics. 'Anyways apparently there is a knot under the Whomping Willow which leads to a passageway in Hogsmede! We could hang out there with all the upper-year students in the Leaky Cauldron. It'll be a riot!'

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Noah came around. They snuck into the dining hall late and made plans to meet at ten o'clock in the doorway near the transfiguration classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'Hey! Over here!' Athena whispered to Noah as he crept towards their meeting place. 'I thought you were going to ditch on us! Where were you?'

'Sorry .' He answered under his breath. 'It's further from my common room you know!'

'Whatever, let's go!' Athena turned on her heels and advanced along the hallway, hugging the walls. Noah and Luke followed her closely. They walked like this in complete silence, the adrenaline pumping through them with every step. Occasionally Noah would look back at Luke who would give him a nervous smile, but Athena walked without hesitation, confidently advancing as if sneaking up on prey. Without warning she stopped, looked back at them, and lifted a single finger signalling that they should wait.

Athena walked out straight into the Entrance Hall. Luke and Noah looked at each other, expressions of pure bafflement on their faces. Their instinct was to keep out of sight, but morbid curiosity made them peek from behind the wall to watch what they assumed was going to be a train-wreck.

'It's after hours, get to bed!' said a voice from the darkness. Luke and Noah winced, but were amazed to see Athena walking towards this familiar voice.

'Hi Pilfer,' Athena said calmly. 'Sorry I'm out late, I couldn't sleep and fancied a wander.'

'Is that you Tina?' the caretaker said, an amused smile on his lips. 'More wandering? Haven't you seen the whole castle yet?'

'There's a few dungeons I haven't checked out.' Athena quipped.

Pilfer chuckled. 'Don't you know that I'll get in trouble if I just let you wander the halls? Why don't you count owls like everybody else?' Pilfer had gotten to know Athena quite well over the past month, and her assertiveness amused him. After weeks of sending her back to bed every single night, they had gotten to know each other. The castle got quite lonely at night, so it was nice to have someone to talk to.

'Can't you just walk the other way like you usually do? Please? You can't get into trouble if you don't see me!' Athena smiled up at him. They went through this routine every night.

'Agh okay,' Pilfer sighed, pretending to be convinced, 'But don't get up to any mischief, okay?' He shook his head but there was a smile plastered on his face as he walked in the opposite direction.

When Athena walked back to where the boys were hiding, she found them staring at her with their jaws dropped. 'There's no time to waste!' she whispered forcefully, 'C'mon!'

'You're a little scary sometimes, you know that?' Luke whispered, as he followed her into the Entrance Hall. Noah always noticed that the main doors to the school seemed to tower over him, but when they were closed they seemed to loom even larger, dwarfing him. Athena cracked open a window that she had deliberately left unlocked on her way back from the dining hall. She signalled to the boys to climb down and they did so, helping Athena down last as it was quite a far jump.

Under the darkening sky, there was a cool breeze on the castle grounds. Instead of sheltering themselves from the cold, they opened their cloaks wide, leaning their heads back to feel the wind going through their hair. Athena spun around wildly before suddenly realizing they hadn't yet completed their task. She impatiently signalled them to follow her as if she was the only one concentrating on the goal. They solemnly followed her towards the Whomping Willow, all three suddenly realizing that they'd somehow have to reach the great willow's knot, and that that the tree would definitely put up a fight.

This procession went on towards the tree in perfect silence. Stopping before it, they looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Noah cleared his throat.

'Okay, Luke, stand over there.' He pointed adjacent to himself. 'And Athena, over there. So we make a kind of triangle.' Nobody else seemed to have an idea, so they complied without a word. 'Okay, pretty simple, if it comes too close to me you guys distract it, alright?' He looked at each of them directly in the eyes, and then took a deep breath. 'Wands out.'

'Careful,' said Athena, complying. She too looked at each of them and then to the tree, as if in battle. Luke too stood braced for the oncoming confrontation. Wand out and legs shoulder width apart, he sent a crooked smile in Noah's direction.

With confidence mustered from his friends' support, Noah walked into the wrath of the tree. Instantly a huge branch swung in his direction and he dropped to the ground, using his arms to crawl steadily closer. To protect their friend, both Luke and Athena stepped forwards and they were instantly in the crossfire. Noah looked up for a second to see sparks flying out of Luke's wand and Athena flying in the air, holding on fiercely to one of the tree's limbs. With a final burst of speed, Noah touched the knot and everything froze still. Athena jumped down and Noah stood up, both wiping the dirt and bark off their robes.

They stood there for a minute and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Noah felt he was on top of the world as the three of them wrapped their arms around each other in a great embrace. Shrugging her shoulders, Athena suggested they go down into the hollow of the tree.

'Lumos' Noah said under his breath. In the wandlight, they could dimly see the moist clearing under the tree. Still confident from his success against the tree, Noah walked towards a passageway in the corner, motioning his friends to follow.

It felt like they had been walking forever. Noah looked back at Athena questioning whether they should go back, but she always waved him forwards. The seemingly endless passage stretched out the suspense. Remembering that it was meant to lead to Hogsmeade, Noah kept walking until there was a sudden turn in the passage and a set of steps.

The trio walked up the steps. Running through their heads were all the horrible possibilities that could lie within. Noah opened the door.

It took a second for him to adjust his eyes to the light, but what he saw made him cover his mouth in surprise. Two boys, one of them in Hogwarts robes, sat inside a dilapidated room. They were on a large wooden bench strewn with parchment and ink. The Hogwarts student was sort of lying in the other boy's arms and their hands were clasped. The boy in plain black robes ran his lips across the other boy's forehead and they looked at each other intensely.

Noah ran. Luke looked back at him but Athena's curiosity got the better of her and she peeked her head in. The plain robed boy saw her and Luke through the partially-opened door and his black eyes burned with rage. With an aggressive swish of his wand the door slammed closed.

Following their friend, Luke and Athena sprinted all the way back to the immobilized tree. Panting, they climbed up and found their friend sitting beneath it, eyes wide.

'They...they saw us.' Athena said, out of breath. She let her legs crumble beneath her to sit next to her friend. Luke followed suit.

Luke looked at Noah who looked frozen in place, his face white and his eyes wide. 'I. Um, I forgot that muggles aren't as, um, advanced as wizards are, socially' Luke explained gently, 'You see, later on in muggle history it will be acceptable to be gay but not yet.'

Noah spluttered, not knowing what to say 'There are queer wizards!' he exclaimed finally. He looked disgusted. 'They were almost, almost _kissing_!'

Luke smiled. 'Don't call it queer, and yeah there are gay wizards. I actually think I might be gay, maybe. It's totally acceptable in the wizarding world.'

Noah stared at him. Everything in his upbringing told him sodomites were unclean, unnatural. He didn't know what to say. 'What did you mean _later on_ in Muggle history?' he said, finally.

'Oh yeah,' Luke responded warmly, 'There's a prophesy, everybody knows that. The twenty-first century is when everything changes.'

'The _twenty-first century!_' Noah exclaimed, 'That's in...' he paused, unable to do the math. 'That's _ages_ from now!'

Luke shrugged his shoulders and stood up and offered his hand to help Noah up. 'C'mon. Let's get back inside'

Noah hesitated for a second but took his friend's hand and the three walked back towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Noah barely stumbled into consciousness. He hadn't gotten back until eleven the night before and with all the excitement he had found it hard to sleep. Realizing it was a weekend, he rearranged his pillow and tried to re-capture the feeling of comfort and contentment he enjoyed before waking. In no time at all he was back wrapped in Luke's arms. They lay on the big blue couch in the empty Ravenclaw common-room, lazily throwing bits of parchment into floating inkpots, and giggling at each other's jokes.

Suddenly, he shot up out bed. Trying to forget his dream he instantly got changed into a robe to have a shower. Pushing all his thoughts to the side, Noah searched for his shampoo and soap and arranged them in a much more organized manner than usual. He successfully avoided thinking of anything but cleaning for the first few minutes, but eventually his mind wandered as the water streamed down. What on _earth_ was up with that dream? It wasn't only that he dreamed it, but that he willed himself to dream it a second time! Did he have feelings for Luke? Was he _gay_? He shuddered at the thought. No, it was just a dream of being close to Luke, he said to himself. He was a bit jealous of Luke and Athena having so many more in-jokes and stories together and so it ended up in his dreams. Jealosy! What a bad emotion. He promised himself that he would no longer let himself be jealous.

He got dressed and walked down to the common room, carefully avoiding the purple couch.

'Hey Noah, Luke's out there waiting for you!' one of his classmates shouted at him from across the room.

'Shit! Thanks Jess!' he shouted back at her before she disappeared up the staircase.

'Where the hell were you?' Luke asked as Noah stepped out onto the spiral staircase. Luke stood up and started walking down the many stairs.

'I'm so sorry.' Noah responded meekly. 'I slept in and completely forgot.'

'Nah, it's alright,' Luke said with a big smile. 'I was tired too this morning after all the excitement!'

Noah swallowed, and then made a conscious decision not to allow himself to be bothered by yesterday's events or last night's dreams. 'Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all last night, too excited.' Noah answered confidently. 'Do you think if those people weren't there we could have gone to Hogsmede?'

Luke looked up at Noah to see if he looked troubled by what they saw the night before. Noah made sure that every muscle on his face looked relax and nonchalant. 'Yeah, maybe.' Luke answered, satisfied.

They reached the Entrance Hall which looked much more friendly and welcoming in the daylight. Leaving the castle, they started down one of the many paths. Suddenly, Noah stopped. 'That's him! That's the boy from yesterday!' Noah said, whispering forcefully. 'And who is that? Is that Athena's sister?'

Luke continued walking and gestured for Noah to follow. He walked straight towards them. After protesting under his breath, Noah finally followed, taking a seat at the bench a few metres behind them. Luke took a book and a pad of paper from his bag and handed the book to Noah. They sat there quietly, trying to overhear the conversation.

'Al! He's not good for you!' Athena's sister exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. 'He was _expelled_. He almost _killed_ a kid at Durmstrang.

'It's okay, Min.' the boy said calmly. 'Everything's under control. I understand what you're saying but you're wrong. Gellert isn't bad. He has wild ideas to go with his brilliant mind. He has taught me things they wouldn't _dream_ of teaching us in this place. Sometimes he gets a little carried away, but that's why he needs me. You wouldn't understand, Minerva.'

'Wouldn't understand? Is that right?' she responded crisply. 'Of course I wouldn't understand the brilliant mind of Albus Dumbledore.' She spoke quietly, but looked as if she could barely contain her anger.

'What _happened_ to you?' she continued, 'You were courageous and noble and _Griffindor_! You treated everyone as equals, and accepted that others had skills you did not. A year ago you were a brilliant wizard. Now you are nothing compared to what you used to be. You are but a shell filled with dark magic and your precious pride!'

There was a moment of brief silence. Luke and Noah looked at each other and then back at the sparring duo. Albus stood up tempestuously only to have Minerva's hand pull him back down next to him.

'You are _not_ going yet.' she said, her eyes fixed to his. 'You are going to listen to what I have to say.'

'Minerva, it's okay. Really, it is. I'm sorry for saying that you don't understand. Don't turn me into a newt!' Dumbledore smiled mischievously, trying to lighten the mood.

'Shut up,' She interrupted, hiding a smile 'You are blinded, Al.' Her voice softened. 'Love has blinded you from what he is, from what he is turning you into. Please, please just remember.' She paused a second, trying to find the perfect wording. 'Remember when we were in first year? This one time we were walking up the staircase and in your ever eloquent fashion you told me that I was going to be a great witch someday because I had will and grace. Will and grace. I remembered that. You used to have both will and grace. Now you have neither. Someday you're going to do something so bad that you won't be able to live with yourself. Some day you'll wake up from this stupor and see yourself clearly for the first time in years. You'll look in the mirror and see a monster. And on that day, promise me you'll find me.'

'I promise.' Dumbledore said dismissively

'Seriously!' Minerva raised her voice for the first time.

'Okay, okay I promise!' Dumbledore said looking at her. 'That's enough of this heavy stuff for one day! Let's do something amazing, something we did as kids. Let's...' With a single swish of his wand he created a large puddle in front of him containing a massive fish. 'Race ya!'

Minerva sighed, but took her wand out. With a single flick the puddle had taken over the entire path and two fish were swimming neck-and-neck towards the castle. They laughed hysterically as Minerva's fish grew boxing gloves and pushed Dumbledore's to the side.

Luke and Noah walked across the grass, narrowing avoiding the ever-growing pond that Minerva and Dumbledore were making.

'I guess he didn't see us' Luke said, relieved. 'But that was heavy stuff. Expelled from Durmstrang! Who is that kid? Maybe I'll ask Aaron.'

'Don't.' Noah said impulsively. Luke looked at him quizzically. 'I don't know, I just feel for the guy. It must be hard to be in love with someone wrong for you. I don't want to publicize it to the whole school! And from what you told me about Aaron...'

Luke smiled thinking of Aaron's constant gossip. 'Yeah I guess you're right' he replied.

They got to the dining room where they parted into house tables. 'Oh, your book!' Noah said, rushing back to hand it to him. As he gave back the book, Noah's hand touched Luke's. Electricity shot through Luke's body, paralyzing him with for a second.

'You okay there, bud?' Noah asked him, looking at him questioningly.

'Yeah fine, no problems' he said. Luke watched Noah walk towards his table. 'Dammit!' he said under his breath.


End file.
